Dillydale Railroads
Dillydale Railroads (D/R, AAR reporting mark DR) is a Class I railroad controlled by Mr. Busy. It is crucial in shipping consumer goods, fruit and vegetables, food, intermodal, and passenger services from out and about to a bunch of places. It operates through Misterland, Dillydale, Tiddletown, Bigtown, etc. and in parts of the USA, UK, Canada, France, and Brazil. At one point D/R used to ship Little Miss Naughty her prank stuff in the 80's and her teen years until a derailment in Dillydale. Roster Even though the locomotives and equipment running the D/R are often times leased from other Class I railroads, a fair fraction of the rolling stock operated are actually owned by the railroad. Here is a roster of the various pieces of equipment used by the D/R: Motive Power 99 GP35 slugs (1971-present, their first slug was D/R 6, which is well preserved) 76 ex-CSX MOW EMD GP40 locos (2001-2003, 2009-present, all returned to CSX to be their's again, one sold for preservation, some returned to be D/R's again) 66 ex-Conrail EMD GP40-2 locos (1999-present, 3 sold to CSX to be repainted in their dark future livery, one sold for preservation, 6 sold to NS) 78 ex-CSX EMD GP40-2 locos (1995-present, all still in operation redblock livery) 7 EMD DDA40X locos (1973-present) Accidents D/R had it's first derailment in 1973, when a D/R GP35 slug (D/R #2) and a D/R EMD DDA40X (D/R #10) hauling 49 N de M boxcars loaded with railroad ties derailed in the small town of Sterling, MA, causing the whole town to shake wildly. The engineers jumped for cover out of the locos and survived. D/R #2 was sent to the Tiddletown Railroad Workshop and emerged as "The Spirit of Massachusetts", and retained it's number. D/R #10 suffered significant damage to its front end, and after the damage was repaired, text saying "I SURVIVED THE STERLING, MASS DERAILMENT" was applied to the front. It was also repainted in a special "safety first" green and white paint scheme and had a rooftop air conditioning unit installed. Another accident occured in 1976, when a Coca-Cola truck got stuck on a level crossing on the Dillydale line. A D/R EMD SW1000 (D/R 440) and a D/R ALCO HH (D/R 678) hauling a mixed-freight heading from Wobbletown to Miseryland crashed into the truck sending soda flying. The truck was completely destroyed down to frame and was never rebuilt. The remains of the truck were cannibalized to keep the other Coca-Cola trucks running. In 1981, D/R #2 picked a switch in the Tiddletown yard which caused it to derail along with 3 other cars on its train, including even more cars on two adjacent tracks. No one was hurt, and the derailed cars and D/R #2 were re-railed using a heavy duty tow truck owned by the Dillydale Towing Corporation. In 1986, a ex-9F goods engine (D/R #1), hauling the Dillydale Express (before their InterCity 125 replaced it) derailed do to a broken rail on the Misterland line. The loco was re-railed by the same tow truck as before. The loco still exists on the Dillydale line. In 1989, D/R #6788, D/R #9, D/R #678, D/R #440, UP #9990, CSX #6478 (known as CSX #6382 at this time), and CSX #9565 were hauling a 59 car train of boxcars, grain cars, Tropicana boxcars, coal hoppers, and lumber cars when half of the train came off the rails and a N de M boxcar flipped over into a swamp. The locos made it out fine, and all of the rolling stock involved were returned to service by 1990. In 1993, D/R #6, D/R #6788, D/R #2, D/R #10, D/R #2346, LM #8802, D/R #5, D/R #34, and UP #9990 were on a short haul from Massachusetts to Ohio when two 10 year-old boys decided to play on the tracks. The first one namedd "Tom" shouted "YA-HOO!" as D/R #6's conductor blew the loco's airhorn loudly. Tom then drank a can of Lunchables Cola and they hit the rails with baseball bats. As the train rounded the corner, the second engineer on D/R #6 jumped off the locomotive to save the boys. The train hit the second boy, who's name was Dreg, in the noggin, knocking him out. Dreg was sent to the hospital with minor injuries, and Tom and Dreg became engineers for D/R in 2001, years after the accident. In 1994, D/R #34 and LM #8802 were hauling a commuter train when the train collided head on with a Conrail ballast express train. The engineers of both trains jumped out of their trains before the crash happened. D/R #34 was dented all over, and sent to the Dillydale Railroads Tiddletown Railroad Workshop to be repaired, and emerged as "The Spirit of Florida" because the locomotive was often seen in Florida. LM #8802 looked like it had a side-swiping accident, and was sent to a Jacksonville, FL rebuilder. Both still operate on D/R's rail lines. In 1998, D/R #2, D/R #678, D/R #8, D/R #9392, and LM #8802 were on a out-of-control mixed freight train at over 100 mph. Heading the other way, was a Metra passenger train. The engineer of D/R #2 hit the brakes as the Metra train came up, but it was too late, at 8:40 am, the two trains collided. D/R #2's nose was completely destroyed, and D/R #2 was rebuilt into a high hood locomotive. The rest of the locos on the freight train were un-harmed. The Metra train's leading unit exploded and was completely destroyed down to frame, but unlike the Maryland train collision, the loco was rebuilt. In 2006, a Florida Tri-Rail passenger train collided with a Dillydale Railroads freight train hauled by LM #8802, D/R #6788 (repainted into the D/R Operation Lifesaver scheme with "The Spirit of Tiddletown" painted on the nose), D/R #9392, and TRCX #813 (leased for the railroad). It happened at a cris-cross track, and the freight train smashed one of the coaches into peices. The locomotives were not damaged.